The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner, a method for manufacturing an electrostatic latent image developing toner, and a method for fixing an electrostatic latent image developing toner.
In the technical field of image forming as in copiers, an electrostatic latent image developing toner is fixed to a recording medium (for example, paper) by applying heat and pressure through a fixing roller, for example. By the heat and pressure applied, the components of the toner melt or soften to be fixed to the recording medium. Desirably, the fixing is done in an energy saving manner and with a smaller fixing device. For this purpose, a toner is desired to be duly fixed to a recording medium while the heat and pressure applied to the fixing roller is kept to a minimum.
As a toner usable for such image forming, a study is underway for a toner including particles each having a surface coated with a urea resin.
In addition, a study is under way for a toner including toner cores each having a surface to which inorganic particulate are externally attached and which is coated with a silane compound.